Morrison
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Morrison |jname=マサムネ |tmname=Masamune |slogan=no |image=Morrison.png |size=250px |caption=Morrison |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |hometown=Verdanturf Town |region=Hoenn |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=AG118 |epname=Less is Morrison |java=Masako Nozawa |enva=Sean Schemmel }} Morrison (Japanese: マサムネ Masamune) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a Pokémon Trainer from Verdanturf Town and a rival of . He dresses in traditional Japanese attire. History Morrison first appeared in Less is Morrison, chasing a runaway . Ash caught the snack and was about to give it to him but ended up gobbling it away. Morrison felt miserable about Munchlax taking his snack but felt better afterwards. He revealed to Ash and that he was planning on entering the Hoenn League and winning it. Ash was planning on doing the same, starting a friendly rivalry between the two Trainers. After arguing on who is better, Morrison accepted Ash's decision on having a battle. Morrison sent out his against Ash's Pikachu. Despite Beldum using Take Down continuously, the battle ended in a draw. He ran off after finding out that Ash had all of the Hoenn Badges already. He met up with Ash near a Pokémon Center and they had a race to see who could get there first, which ended in a draw. Morrison then challenged Ash to various contests such as a food eating contest. In the middle of one of their contests, showed up and snatched Pikachu and Beldum. They placed Morrison and his rival in a cage. Both Trainers successfully broke out of the cage they were in with their Take Down techniques, as they left all of their Pokémon (except for Pikachu and Beldum) behind. Ash and Morrison ran very fast and jumped onto Team Rocket's balloon. They had a battle with them by treating themselves as Pokémon. They were able to free Pikachu and Beldum, which then blasted off Team Rocket. Morrison reappeared during the Ever Grande Conference arc. In Saved By The Beldum, he announced that he won his final Badge. Seeing Ash's full team, Morrison revealed his whole team including Beldum. He declared himself as a rival to Ash for the tournament. During the preliminaries, Morrison's first opponent was . The battle began with an overwhelming start as Beldum's Take Down was continuously blocked by . Since Beldum can only use Take Down, Morrison was at a disadvantage. As Morrison was about to be eliminated, Beldum started to evolve into a Metang. Morrison defeated his opponent by having Metang use to stop Electabuzz and used Take Down to finish it off. In From Brags to Riches, Morrison was paired up with Gavin as his opponent in the second round of the Ever Grande Conference, which consists of Double Battles. He sent out and while Gavin used and . His Growlithe lost to Marowak while Gligar took out Machamp first and then Marowak when both sides were down to one Pokémon. In A Judgment Brawl, Morrison defeated a Trainer with a and found out that he had to battle Ash as his next opponent, something that both of them did not expect. This saddened Morrison as he was not yet ready to battle Ash. During their battle, Morrison quickly lost two of his Pokémon to as he was feeling upset. He sent out as his third Pokémon and tied with Corphish. Their battle continued in Choose It or Lose It!, where Morrison was finally giving his all. His knocked out two of his Pokémon before losing to . When both sides were down to one Pokémon, he was left with Metang while Ash was left with . After a tough battle, Glalie was victorious despite the type-disadvantage. Morrison stayed around and left after the Ever Grande Conference was over. Character Morrison has a very spirited personality, and he likes to challenge other people to almost everything. Due to this, he usually challenges Ash to various events such as Pokémon battles, racing each other, or even a food eating contest. His personality seems to mirror Ash's during the Indigo Plateau Conference; frequently showing signs of immaturity and overconfidence. Though when faced with tough situations, such as having to battle someone whom he considers a good friend, he doesn't always know what to do and will become depressed. This is seen after Morrison learned Ash would be his next opponent in the Ever Grande Conference. It also shows that he doesn't hold winning to a higher degree of importance over friendship. Pokémon This listing is of Morrisson's known in the : is Morrison's main Pokémon, being always seen outside its Poké Ball. It first appeared as a Beldum in Less is Morrison, where it had a battle with Ash's Pikachu and tied. Morrison relied on it when he competed in the Ever Grande Conference, where it evolved into Metang during the battle with 's . Since then, it helped Morrison progress through the rounds until his battle with , where it was beaten by his .}} was seen along with Morrison's other Pokémon during their introduction, but its battle skills are not so well known, as it was only briefly seen during Morrison's battle with Ash. As Morrison was unwilling to battle against Ash, he gave Girafarig very few commands to attack and even called for an ineffective Light Screen against , resulting in it being quickly defeated by Ash's Corphish's . It reappeared in a flashback in Choose It or Lose It!. Girafarig's known moves are , , and .}} was seen for the first time when Morrison introduced his Pokémon to Ash and company. Later he used it in his Double Battle with Gavin along with his Gligar. In the battle, Growlithe took Gavin's as its main target. Despite pulling a good battle, Growlithe was eventually knocked out by Marowak's . Later, Morrison sent Growlithe out in his battle with Ash to face Ash's . Being unwilling to battle with his friend, Morrison just kept Growlithe dodging attacks, but it was quickly knocked out by a Crabhammer after slipping on the ice battlefield. Growlithe's known moves are , , and .}} was seen along with other of Morrison's Pokémon as he showed his team for Ash and the others. He later used Swampert in his battle against Ash, now willing to battle him, sending it against Ash's Corphish. Both Pokémon launched their attacks simultaneously and hit each other at the same time, and they were both knocked out. Swampert's known moves are and .}} was seen for the first time when Morrison introduced his Pokémon for Ash and his friends. In his battle against Ash, Morrison first sent his Steelix out against Ash's Pikachu, which the Iron Snake Pokémon easily defeated. Steelix's subsequent opponent was Ash's Torkoal, which it also managed to take down. Steelix's third and final opponent was , which proved to be too much to handle and claimed victory with a powerful . Steelix's known moves are , , and .}} appeared for the first time when Morrison showed his Pokémon team for Ash and . He used it in the next episode in his Double Battle against Gavin along with his Growlithe. In the battle, Gligar took Gavin's as its main target and was finally able to finish it. It then battled against Gavin's Marowak after it defeated Growlithe and won against it as well. Later, Morrison used Gligar in his battle against Ash. It defeated Ash's Grovyle after landing a hit with Guillotine and tied with Ash's Swellow. Gligar's known moves are , , , and .}} Achievements Badges obtained This listing is of the Badges Morrison has obtained: * Seven unknown Badges (prior to Less is Morrison) * Unknown Badge (prior to Saved By The Beldum) Pokémon League Morrison has competed in the following Pokémon League Conferences: * Ever Grande Conference - Top 16 (Choose It or Lose It!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=野沢雅子 Masako Nozawa |en=Sean Schemmel |fi=Tommi Haapaniemi |pt_br=Vagner Fagundes (AG118) Dado Monteiro (AG126-AG132) |es_la=Noé Velásquez |es_eu=Jorge Saudinós}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Morrison appeared in A Clash Of Wills!! Eternal Rivals?! and Start Of The Pokémon League!! of the Ash & Pikachu manga. Pokémon Badges * * * * * * * Unknown Badge Trivia *A running gag was created with Morrison that involved him chasing his runaway rice ball (sandwich in the dub). Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Characters named after real people Category:Anime running gags Category:Manga characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Morrison es:Morrison fr:Morrison it:Morrison ja:マサムネ (アニメ) zh:政宗（豐緣）